Reidak
Reidak is one of seven rogue Skakdi Dark Hunters who called themselves the Piraka. Biography Early Life Reidak is a Skakdi that once lived on a small island off the coast of Zakaz. However, he engaged in an argument with one of the order enforcers, which escalated into a series of disputes that erupted into a war on the island, resulting in much of it being destroyed, and all the inhabitants except himself fleeing it. A group of Dark Hunters found him alone on the ruined island and because of his involvement in the battle, he was recruited into their organization. Dark Hunters As a part of the Dark Hunters, Reidak was selected to carry out a number of "smash and grab" missions, with emphasis on the "smash". Later, Reidak joined with four of the other future Piraka in a revolt against "The Shadowed One", but failed miserably. He also was assigned to help Vezok and Avak unleash the Kanohi Dragon on Metru Nui. He helped Vezok melt the ice around the Dragon to free it, then left to wait out the destruction. He returned with his companions to try to make a deal with Turaga Ronai Dume to eliminate the Kanohi Dragon, in return for the Dark Hunters being allowed to build a base there. Dume refused and Lhikan and Nidhiki drove them off. Around two-hundred-fifty years before the arrival of the Toa Inika on Voya Nui, he was placed on guard duty on a former Brotherhood of Makuta fortress with orders to annihilate any living thing he saw. The Fortress was stormed by servants of the Brotherhood of Makuta, who eventually captured it. However, he escaped the fortress before it was taken over. Piraka Eventually, Zaktan convinced Reidak to join the Piraka, and raid Mangaia. The six rogue Dark Hunters found the crushed body of Makuta Teridax and found that it was just hollow armor. Reidak claimed the Kanohi Kraahkan, but the mask struck him with dark energy, throwing him against a wall. He kept trying to pick the mask up, but it continuously pummeled him with energy until he let go and tossed the mask into the Silver Sea. After the accidental creation of Vezon by Hakann's use of the spear he found, Reidak and the other Piraka all suddenly became aware of the existence of the Mask of Life and decided to go after it, as they were unknowingly influenced by Teridax who was present in gaseous form. They were ambushed by the Mana Ko but escaped to the island above. While there, Zaktan proposed the idea to convince the Matoran of the island, where the Mask of Life was located, that they were Toa who had come to help after finding the six Toa Canisters used by the Toa Mata. Although skeptical, Reidak eventually agreed to the plan. So the Piraka traveled to Voya Nui in the canisters in search of the Ignika. Upon arriving on Voya Nui, Reidak and the other Piraka, as planned, masqueraded as Toa to gain the trust of the Matoran living there. The Piraka then set the Matoran to work draining the lava from Mount Valmai under which they believed the Ignika was, and building a fortress for the Piraka. Reidak joined the others in enslaving the majority of the Matoran population with Zamor Spheres filled with Antidermis. When the Toa Nuva arrived to find the Ignika and save the universe, Reidak was the first to engage them in combat, instead of informing the other Piraka and staging an ambush. During the battle, Reidak snapped one of Lewa's Air Katana in half over his knee. After the rest of the Piraka joined the battle, the Toa Nuva were easily defeated, and their tools and masks were looted. Zaktan ordered that the Toa were to be thrown into the volcano, so Reidak helped Hakann, Vezok, Avak, and Thok carry the unconscious Toa to their doom. On the way, Reidak complained about having to carry two Toa up the slope, while Zaktan stayed at the stronghold. Tahu awoke while being carried by Reidak, but before he could do anything, the volcano started erupting and the Piraka fled, leaving the weakened Toa behind. After the Toa regrouped, they decided to attack the stronghold. Lewa tricked Reidak into opening the door and shoved the Piraka into the fortress. Reidak went to get some Zamor Spheres for use on the Toa, but found a battle was already going on inside the stronghold. Thok and Avak battled Brutaka with Hakann watching, while Zaktan was imprisoned inside a resonating energy cube created by Avak. Reidak snuck in and grabbed Hakann and threw him at Avak, knocking him unconscious and unintentionally releasing Zaktan from his prison. The Toa then arrived with the Voya Nui Resistance Team, but a swift, powerful blow from Brutaka's sword knocked them all down unconscious, when the Piraka refused to fight them, realizing the Toa could rid them of Zaktan. The Toa were then imprisoned by Brutaka and the Matoran were taken for interrogation. Later, Reidak spoke with Thok as they were walking near the volcano and expressed a wish to leave. He was then pushed over the edge of the cliff by Thok who "went to get help". Reidak climbed back up and hit Thok, taunting him. Reidak later fought with the other four Piraka briefly, while Hakann was absent. Zaktan broke the fight up and stated they would not get the Ignika that way. Reidak suggested they destroy the island, only to be quelled by Thok. Zaktan continued, and sent Reidak and Thok to find Vezon, whom he suspected of having found the mask. Thok and Reidak found the rogue Piraka's canister and were following his footprints when the ground split open beneath them. They were pulled up by Axonn who engaged in battle with them, telling them of his distaste for their sort and of Vezon's fate. Beating them very thoroughly, Axonn was about to land a finishing blow when he was suddenly ambushed and defeated by Brutaka. Reidak later fought the newly arrived Toa Inika in the stronghold along with Brutaka and the rest of the Piraka. After Hakann and Thok betrayed the Piraka and stole Brutaka's power, Reidak, Zaktan, Vezok, and Avak formed a temporary alliance with the Toa so that they could defeat the traitors. A well-aimed Zamor Sphere shot at Hakann and Thok by Hewkii returned Brutaka's power at the same time that a powerful blast from the two Piraka knocked the Toa unconscious. While the Toa regained consciousness, Reidak and the other Piraka began their journey down the 777 Stairs that led to the Chamber of Life. They encountered Irnakk in the Zone of Nightmares, and two Zamor Spheres from the titan caused Reidak and Vezok to engage in an endless battle, with Vezok absorbing Reidak's ability to adapt after defeats. After Zaktan defeated Irnakk, Reidak and the others proceeded down the stairs. Along the way, they became trapped in six cylinders which erupted from the stairs. The voice of a Great Being told the trapped Piraka that only the "completely selfless" and the "completely selfish" could escape. If all six Piraka opened the latch of the cylinder at the same time, they would be free to move on. If one opened it before the others, only he would be free to move on, and his companions would be destroyed. Reidak attempted to betray the others by opening his latch before the others, but the voice of the Great Being had lied. All six Piraka were dropped from the cylinders into an underground pool of mutagenic Protodermis. There was a hail of falling stone and dozens of slots were revealed in the walls. Jets of white hot flame began to erupt from the recesses, trapping the Piraka into the water. Vezok found an exit underwater, and the Piraka traveled through it, with Reidak in front. Stone slabs began to fall behind them, ensuring that there was no turning back. They were unaware that their exposure to the water was slowly beginning to mutate their bodies. Eventually the Piraka ended up on a vast plain of hardened magma. They knew that the Toa were not far behind and began to set up an ambush. When the Toa arrived, the Piraka had positioned themselves on the Lava Chamber Gate. An earthquake caused by Nuparu weakened the bridge and threw half of the Piraka off of their posts. Unfortunately for the Toa, one of Kongu's cyclones caused the bridge to collapse on top of them, enabling Reidak and the others to continue with ease. The Piraka entered the Chamber of Life and found themselves face to face with Vezon, fused to the monstrous Fenrakk. Avak trapped them in one of his cages and the enemies began to negotiate. The Piraka agreed to kill Vezok in exchange for the mask, so Thok trapped him in ice while Hakann destroyed his thoughts with mental blasts. Vezok escaped from his prison and used borrowed mental blasts to keep the other Piraka off him. He knocked Avak unconscious, releasing Vezon and his mount from their prison. Vezon used the Spear of Fusion to fuse Reidak and Vezok into a lumbering, skull-faced giant. The beast easily defeated the other Piraka upon Vezon's command. When Vezon reversed the spear's action, Reidak and Vezok were left unconscious on the floor from the shock of the fusion and separation. The Piraka awoke before the Toa defeated Vezon and his new pet, but decided to stay down while the Toa exhausted themselves in battle. Just before the Piraka could claim the mask for their own, a blast of energy from Kardas knocked the mask from Matoro's grip. The mask hovered in mid-air and flew up the stairs at high speed. Hewkii and Matoro trapped the Piraka to get a head start, but the Skakdi managed to break their bonds in seconds. Vezok wanted to rejoin Vezon to himself, but Reidak broke the Staff of Fusion into four pieces so that they would move on. Mutation When Reidak and the other Piraka came to the surface, they remained hidden because they did not want to have to face Toa Inika joined by the Toa Nuva, Axonn, Botar, and the entire freed Matoran populace. They later followed the Toa Inika down [[The Cord|''"The Cord"]] to Mahri Nui, but contact with Pit Mutagen dissolved their bodies so that only their head and spines were left. They fought with the Toa Mahri in ''"The Cord", but were defeated by Axonn. Reidak and the others were then taken into custody by the Order of Mata Nui and imprisoned in a water tank on Daxia. The island was razed by Teridax, then Reidak and the others were taken to Zakaz by other Skakdi, where they were thrown into a tube of Energized Protodermis. Abilities & Traits Reidak was one of the strongest Piraka, and possessed great endurance. He enjoyed causing destruction and damage wherever he can, a personality that often irritated Avak. As a hunter, Reidak had excellent tracking skills, assisted by his vision powers. Though smart and cunning, he felt he was strong enough to defeat any foe without having to resort to a lot of planning and trickery, and was very impatient. Reidak had a great need for freedom of movement, despising lack of movement and having to stay in the same spot for long. He also disliked enclosed spaces, and extended this attitude to Avak, who could make prisons that he cannot escape from. Though he did not show it often, Reidak was very intelligent, calculating all the details of the plan of "The Shadowed One"'' to unleash the Kanohi Dragon on Metru Nui.'' He possessed infrared and thermal imaging vision, which allowed him track down his enemies. He had the power to acclimate to his opponent's powers after every fight, therefore he could not be defeated the same way twice. Reidak could also access the Elemental Power of Earth when working with another Skakdi. Tools Reidak carried a Buzz Saw with a drill on the other end that he could use to turn the ground into quicksand. He also carried a Zamor Launcher. Since his mutation, he lost his Zamor Launcher and abandoned his Buzz Saw. Quotes Trivia *Reidak's promotional nickname was "The Tracer". Appearances *''BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil'' *''BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom'' (First Appearance) *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' *''Comic 1: If a Universe Ends'' *''Comic 2: Vengeance of Axonn'' *''BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play'' *''Comic 3: Showdown'' *''BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil'' *''Comic 5: In Final Battle'' *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' *''Reign of Shadows'' (Not Mentioned By Name) *''BIONICLE: Dark Hunters'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' *''Piraka Promo Animations'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''2006 Playset Promo Animation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Island Investigation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Voya Nui Adventure'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Piraka Online Animations'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Voya Nui Online Game'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Piraka Attack'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Matoran Escape'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Inika Island Assault'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE Heroes'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: The Quest Game'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) See Also *Gallery:Skakdi Category:Matoran Universe Category:Skakdi Category:Dark Hunters Category:Piraka